Just Another One
by ComeOneComeAll
Summary: Nick Santino's little sister is over the moon about going on tour. What happens when Alex Gaskarth manwhore falls in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

"Ella, are you coming?" my brother Nick called from downstairs.

"Nick, I need ten more minutes!" I shouted back and I heard him groan before feet started up the stairs.

I wrapped my towel around myself more tightly and began to search for something to wear in my giant closet. I had way too many choices and it was just too much for an indecisive person like me.

"You're not even dressed yet Annabella?"

"Nick Santino don't you dare call me that or I will kill you." I threatened stopping what I was doing to glare at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't need to give me the look."

"You better be sorry."

"Okay evil, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I don't know what to wear!"

"How are you gonna be late for your own graduation party?"

"Nick, when was the last time I was on time for my own party?"

Nick was quiet for a moment as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. I giggled knowing he wouldn't be able to think of a time as I stepped back into the closet. I was pushing through the clothes when Nick made a funny sound.

"I got it! Your fifth birthday party, I was seven. You were on time; actually you were waiting in the window for everyone to show up."

"Woo hoo Nicky." I said and Nick glared at me.

"Can you just get ready?"

"Can you get out so I can get ready?"

"Not until you chose what to wear. I know you, I'll leave and come back a half hour later and you will still be here trying to find something to wear."

"Fine! Just help me Nick." I whined.

"Okay, wear this." Nick said pulling a dress from the hanger and I wrinkled my nose.

"No."

"Then wear this." he said pulling a shirt and a pair of jeans down next.

"That's not nice enough for the party!"

"Ella! Just chose something. You are so difficult."

"Nick, it's my day and I will be as difficult as I want."

"El, every day is your day. I've never met anyone so spoiled."

"But you know you love me."

"Of course I do but you're driving me bananas." he said before stopping for a moment and looking at something in the back of my closet. "How about this? It still has tags on it."

Nick pulled a navy blue strapless dress with flowers on it and a bow at the waist from the back. I took it from Nick and looked at it. I ran my fingers over the fabric and then looked up at Nick.

"I don't even remember buying this."

"Well it's cute. Wear it." Nick said before walking out of the closet and then out of my room.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out my bathing suit. I put on the cute blue and white striped bikini before slipping on the dress. I looked into the mirror and I made a noise of approval, I did look nice in this.

I walked back to my closet just as I heard the door open and I looked back to see Nick's best friend Eric Halvorsen in my doorway. "I missed you Ellie." Halvo said as I scrambled to get up and over to him.

"I missed you Halvo! I didn't think you were going to come!" I said kissing his cheek.

"Well I didn't think I was going to but then John suggested we drive up here so we took a road trip."

"John and the guys are here?"

"Yes."

"I'll be done in five minutes!" I said.

Halvo walked out and I ran around my room straightening it up a bit so I wouldn't have to later before I ran out of my room. I shut the door softly behind me before I hopped down the stairs. I slowed when I saw my German Shepherd Princess. I patted her head gently and then ran into the kitchen and to the glass sliding door.

My backyard was already crowded with various friends and family members as I stepped out onto the deck. I stood on my tippy toes as I tried to spot Nick, Halvo, John or one of the other guys. I sighed and stuck out my bottom lip in a pout when I couldn't spot any of them when there were suddenly arms around me.

"Ellie!" someone shouted as they lifted me up.

"Stop! My dress!" I shouted as my dress began to ride up.

"Oops."

The person dropped me and I landed on my feet nimbly before tugging my dress down. I turned and saw John O'Callaghan was standing in front of me and I squealed.

"Johnny!"

"I missed you Ellie."

"I missed you too." I said as I jumped into his arms. He squeezed me to him and I let my head rest on his chest.

"How are you doing my love?"

"I'm good. I graduated!"

"I noticed El; I mean this party is for you."

"Shut up John." I said pushing him and he caught my wrists.

"Oh calm down princess…..speaking of which, where's the tiara?" John teased and I put my hand on my hips.

The first time I met John was last year at my seventeenth birthday party. Nick had invited The Maine boys (The Maine is John's band.) and Halvo who had just joined my brother's band, A Rocket to the Moon. John had been the first out of all the guys to introduce himself and offer me a happy birthday. I had worn a tiara that night and John never stopped teasing me about it but I didn't mind, I loved John. We had become close, talking every day and when he could he came to visit me which wasn't very often.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I asked while bouncing excitedly.

"They're somewhere around here with your brother and Halvo." John said searching around for the guys. John had a good ten inches on me and could see much more then I could.

I looked up at John's face and smiled when I realized he hadn't changed much in the past year. He was still just as skinny and tall while his brown hair was still just as long if not longer. John was smiling widely and he had his hand on his bony hip.

"There!" John pointed towards the pool and I jumped off of the porch before running towards the pool.

I ran towards the guys and jumped on Kennedy who was closest to me. He fell back into the grass and I straddled his hips. "Kenny!"

"Ella, is there a reason you tackled me?"

"I missed you, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too….but you tackled me!"

"I got that Kenny." I said as I climbed off of him and pulled up the top of my dress so it would cover my chest and then pulled down the bottom where my butt was hanging out.

"Nice ass." Halvo said and I jumped so my butt was facing the pool instead of him.

"Shut up dude!" Nick said punching Halvo's arm.

"Sorry."

"Ella, please don't run around in that dress like that. I don't want anybody to see your butt."

"Why? It's nice….right Halvo?" I cooed and Nick flicked my ear.

"Stop that, stop that right now." Nick said.

I laughed and stared up at him. We were so different it was crazy. My hair was light brown, Nick's was dyed red. I had big brown eyes, Nick had greeny blue eyes. He was 6'2, I was 5'4. Our only similarity was that we were both really skinny. Everyone was always amazed when Nick said I was his little sister.

"How are you boys? I thought I was going to have to wait until the end of June to see you guys." I said hugging both Pat and Garrett at once.

"We're good. And are you ready for tour?" Jared questioned as I threw my arms around him.

I nodded happily. As I said before my brother was in a band and so were the guys. They would be touring this summer with another band called All Time Low. I had never met the All Time Low guys but according to my brother and the rest of the guys they were awesome.

"I can't wait!"

"Good. Maybe we can actually make you work for once. You're gonna have a blast being merch bitch." Nick teased and I glared at him.

"I work!"

"Really? Doing what?"

"I was on the field hockey team and on the softball team! Plus I was in all AP classes!"

"Yeah but did you ever have a job?"

"I had a lot of other stuff to keep me busy."

"Mhm. Okay."

"You're a brat."

"I try." Nick said and I punched his arm.

"Ow." I hissed and Nick laughed.

I glared at him before stomping off away from him. I walked over to one of the tables where the food was. I quickly grabbed a plate and piled a bunch of fruit on it before sitting down beside the pool and sticking my feet in. A lot of my friends were already inside and some yelled hi to me. I waved back and started to pop a piece of pineapple into my mouth.

"What's the matter brat?"

I turned and saw John was beside me. "Why am I a brat?"

"Because, that face. Looks like a brat's face."

"What do you mean?"

"That pout, you have it down."

"I'm a daddy's girl, what do you expect?" I questioned as I kicked my feet in the water.

"I don't know, you're not your typical daddy's girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you aren't ditzy, you aren't a bitch, you aren't a brat and you don't expect everything to be just given to you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so are you excited for tour?"

"Yes! I'm gonna be sleeping in your van a lot because I'm not sleeping in the same enclosed space as Halvo."

"It's cool, you can sleep with me." John said winking and I giggled before pushing him away.

"Ha, very funny John." I said and he gave me his crooked smile.

"I didn't mean it in a sexual way. I mean besides Garrett you're my best friend." he said leaning his head on my shoulder.

"You're my best friend too."

"Good, so I'm gonna be keeping an eye out for you this tour."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but I don't want you falling victim to any pretty band boy's charms."

"Band boys are gross, they smell like Halvo and Nick." I said and John laughed.

"Just please keep that mentality, I don't want you hooking up with any band guys."

"Okay John, stop being so protective, Nick is already too much."

"I'm sorry, just worry about you. You're my girly friend and I don't want any dumbasses breaking your heart."

"Alright John, spit it out. Who are you thinking of?" I asked. I knew he had to be talking about one guy from one of the bands on tour. I knew my brother's band and The Maine would never hit on me so it had to be one of the All Time Low guys.

"No one."

"Johnny!" I whined and he sighed.

"Alex Gaskarth, okay? He's a man whore and you're exactly the kind of girl he'll go after."

"What do you mean?"

"You're smart, funny, cute, you're prime game and he's got a record."

"Oh don't worry John, I'm not gonna fall for some douchebag who thinks he's a hotshot." I said and John gave me a doubtful look. "Come on, let's forget about this. Let's go swimming." I said and John nodded before standing up.

I watched him walk away to go get his bag from the car so he could change and I shimmied out of my dress. I threw it on the chair beside my mother before running and jumping into the pool. The water was cool against my hot skin and I floated on my back as I thought about what John said. I was interested about this Alex Gaskarth kid and what he had done that was so bad that he had John worrying…


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want you to go!" Ella whined as she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly.

"I don't want me to go either but I have to go get ready for tour. I'll see you in two weeks anyways." I said ruffling her brown hair.

"I don't wanna wait two weeks!" Ella said before bursting into tears.

"Don't cry El, you're making this really hard for me." I said as I pulled her closer to me and rested my chin on her head as I rubbed her back.

"Come on Ella, don't cry." Nick said appearing beside us. He went to touch Ella but she pushed herself closer to me and away from Nick.

"I don't want you to go."

"Ella, shh, just stop crying for one minute." I said as I took her face between my hands. I wiped away the tears with my thumbs as she tried to calm herself.

Ella sniffled for a moment before stopping the tears and sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. Her face melted my heart and I frowned, I hated seeing my best friend so upset.

"It's only two weeks Ella and then we'll be together all summer, okay? Can you do two weeks for me?"

"I don't wanna."

I sighed and let my hands drop to my side. "Give me a minute, okay? I'll come up with something."

I walked into Ella's bathroom before shutting the door and leaning against the counter. I didn't know how to make Ella feel better without leaving and I needed to go home to pack for tour so I couldn't stay. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before it came to me. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed my mother's number.

"Hey John, where are you?"

"I'm still in Braintree mom."

"Oh, how's Ella and Nick?"

"Nick is great; Ella is having an emotional breakdown."

"Oh no, why?"

"She doesn't want me to leave."

"But you guys will be together in two weeks for the entire summer."

"I know that and she knows that but she's still upset. So I had an idea but I kind of wanted to ask you first." I said while I nervously messed up my hair.

"What is it John?"

"Can Ella stay with us until tour if her parents say yes?"

"Of course, she can." my mother said happily. Ella and her had never actually met but my mom had heard a million things about Ella from me.

"Thank you mom so much! I'm gonna ask her and then she's gonna ask her parents. I'll call you before I leave though, okay?"

"Okay sweetie, if you forget to call me remember to drive safe and that I love you."

"Love you too mom." I said before hanging up and putting the phone back into my pocket.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Ella sitting in the middle of her giant bed, tears going silently down her face again as Garrett, Pat, Nick, Halvo and Jared sat around her trying to coax her to stop.

"I have an idea so no more tears princess." I said as I climbed onto the bed and sat cross legged in front of her.

"What is the idea? Whatever it is though, it better be quick cause we gotta get on the road." Halvo said and I nodded.

"How about you come home with me for the two weeks?"

Ella nodded but Nick made a sound of disapproval. "Wait a second; you won't be eighteen until the third Ella. You have to ask mom and dad."

"They'll say yes." Ella said confidently and Nick gave her a skeptical look.

"I don't think-"

"I bet they will, watch this." Ella said as she twisted up her face again. Instantly tears began to pour down her face as she pushed through us to get off of the bed.

"I gotta see this." Nick said standing up and following after Ella.

The rest of us stayed seated on the bed and Jared looked over at me. "I bet you her parents will say yes."

"Dude, I know her parents are gonna say yes. Has she ever given you the face? It's like those stupid ASPCA commercials, you just feel so bad."

"Are you comparing her to a bunch of shaking puppies and kittens?" Garrett questioned.

"Maybe." I said and we all started laughing.

"He said yes!" Ella screeched as she suddenly appeared in the doorway and I laughed.

"Sweet!"

"Yeah but he wants to talk to you John." she said and I paled slightly.

"He what?"

"Wants to talk to you. Don't worry John, he's not scary."

Ella grabbed my hand and dragged me off of the bed and out of her room. She tugged sharply on my hand and led me down to the other side of the hall and into the room there. It was an office and Nick was sitting on the edge of the desk talking to a man who looked very much like Ella.

"Daddy this is John." Ella said and he smiled up at me.

"So you're my daughter's best friend, the reason I had to get her unlimited minutes because she was using them all talking to you." he said and I blushed.

"Yeah, I'm John O'Callaghan; it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." he said holding out his hand. We shook hands and then I let mine fall loosely by my side again. "So you live in….?"

"Arizona."

"You didn't tell me this Ella."

"I forgot." Ella said softly.

Their father pursed his lips before running his fingers through his hair. "Nick, go get your mother." he told Nick who nodded and stood up.

"Daddy!"

"Ella I just want to talk to your mother. I don't know why you need to go anyways, you're gonna be with each other the entire summer."

"Cause I miss him! I never see him!" Ella said as she dropped my hand and crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

"Calm down Ellie, I'm not saying no."

"Okay." Ella said but the pout on her face didn't leave.

I squirmed nervously as I waited for Nick to return with their mother. I had met their mom last year at the party and she was so nice. According to Ella she was the best mom in the entire world and very rarely said no.

"What is it Bernie?" their mother asked as she walked in behind Nick. If Ella was her dad's spitting image than Nick was his mother's. The similarities between the two were crazy.

"Ella wants to go to Arizona for two weeks."

"Why?"

"I just wanna hang out with John, who knows how often we'll be able to just hang out once tour starts."

"Alright but you have to call us every day and I want you to promise you'll behave yourself."

"Thank you mummy! I promise!" Ella squealed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I just want to talk to John really quick, alone?" her father said and I tensed. Oh god, he's gonna kill me I thought as the other Santinos quickly left the room. "Relax."

"Uh, I'm sorry." I said trying to relax but it wasn't really working out for me.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you."

I nodded and he gave me a smile similar to Ella's which helped me relax.

"I just want you to promise you won't let anything happen to her, alright?"

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her, she's like my little sister." I said.

It was true, I had two little brothers and Ella was like the little sister I never had. Everyone thought we were more but my feelings stopped at best friends. But feeling as if she was my little sister left me more protective of her than if we were just friends. Every guy that she had dated since we had become friends had been subjected to my questioning, even if it was over the phone I wanted to let them know that if they did hurt her then I would be taking a trip up to Braintree.

"Good, just keep an eye on her? She tends to think everyone has a heart of gold and she gets hurt a lot."

It was true. Ella was too….nice. She was convinced everyone had a nice side and it drove me crazy. She was nice to everyone and she looked for the good in everyone, even people who treated her like crap. That was probably my only worry with her, she had a way of putting everything into a relationship and getting completely fucked over by some douchebag she thought was a saint.

"Okay, I promise."

"Thank you." he said and I nodded before walking out. I nearly ran Ella over who had her ear against the door and she smiled up at me innocently.

"Come on you snoop." I said picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

She giggled and let me carry her to her room where I threw her down on the bed. "What did my dad say to you?"

"He just wanted me to keep you from doing anything dumb."

"When was the last time I did something dumb?"

"Uh hello, yesterday!" Nick shouted and I looked over at him curiously. I couldn't remember Ella doing anything stupid yesterday.

"Shut up Nicolas Bernard Santino!"

"What did she do?" I asked curiously and Ella glared at Nick.

"Don't you dare Nicolas!"

"If you wanna go for first names I can throw that one out too!"

"Wait, Ella isn't your first name?" Garrett questioned.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Nick I will kill you!"

"I don't think mom and dad will be too happy, they might ground you."

"You know very well neither of us has ever been grounded."

"Still!"

"Alright, I'm curious! What did Ella do yesterday?" I questioned.

"What's her real name?" Pat asked.

Ella glared at Nick who grinned, "She got caught between the headboard and the bed. I came in her and all I saw were her legs kicking as she tried to get out."

I laughed as I imagined Ella's feet sticking from the gap in the bed as they kicked. "It's not funny." she pouted and I pulled her to me.

"It kind of is."

"Shut up John!"

"What's her real name?" Pat and Garrett asked again.

"Annabella." Nick answered.

"That's it, you're dead Nick." she shouted jumping out of my arms and tackling her brother. He flew backwards off of the bed and she landed on top of him.

"Ella! Get off!" Nick shouted as Ella began to punch him. I knew her soft punches didn't do much to arms but Nick's face was a different story. I grabbed her around the waist and tugged her off.

"Don't kill your brother."

"He's stupid!"

"Brothers tend to be, trust me, I have two."

"Do you want three? I'm tired of Nick. They should have given you up for adoption."

"What do you mean? I was here first!" Nick shouted.

"I'm their favorite!"

"That's what they want you to think!"

"Nicolas and Annabella Santino! You better not be fighting in there!" their mother's voice came from down the hall and instantly they were both silent.

"Get out of my room!" Ella hissed softly.

"Fine! But I'm taking my friends!"

"Fine!"

"Come on guys!" Nick said and Ella looked up at me.

"Nick don't do this." I begged

"You guys were my friends first."

"But they like me more, you guys can stay." Ella said to the guys who looked caught between leaving with Nick and staying with Ella.

"We can't choose between you guys." Halvo said and Nick sighed.

"You're a brat, you know that right?"

"Apologize and you can stay in my room with your friends." Ella said while placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay good cause I need your help packing."

"Oh god, you guys are gonna be here for days." Nick groaned before falling back on her bed.

Almost two hours later we had managed to get Ella packed and in the van. It wouldn't have taken as long but Ella insisted that she pack all her stuff and put it in Nick's room so he wouldn't forget anything for tour.

"Are you ready for me to show you around Arizona?" I asked Ella as I climbed into the back of the van with her. Halvo was stretched out in the row in front of us then Jared in the next row, Pat in the row in front of him and Garrett was in the front with Kennedy who was driving.

"Yeah!" she squealed as she put her head into my lap.

"I think you're gonna love it."

"I bet, so I get to meet your family."

"Yeah." I was glad she was excited to meet my family but Ross and Shane; my little brothers might be an issue.

"So how far away is Arizona?"

"About two days." I answered and she wrinkled her nose.

"I have to sit in the van for two days?"

"Get used to it, you're gonna be stuck in the van for two months." Halvo said and Ella frowned.

"It's not that bad El, you can sleep." I said.

"I hate sleeping, who just wants to sleep their life away?"

"Just calm yourself killer." I said as I began to stroke her hair.

Two days later we were finally to Arizona. Ella who hated being cooped up anywhere was bouncing around in the van and Halvo looked about ready to kill her. After we dropped all of the guys off we went to my house and when we pulled up in the driveway Ella's mouth dropped.

"It's so pretty!" she shouted before hopping out of the van.

"It's alright." I said and Ella glared at me for a moment before sticking out her tongue.

"It's hot."

"That's Arizona for ya."

"Can we go inside?" she questioned excitedly and I nodded before holding out my hand to her. We walked up the front stairs and I dropped her hand for a moment so I could dig my keys out of my pocket.

"Go in." I said once I opened the door. She stepped in then I stepped in behind her and then shut the door behind us.

"It's cooler in here."

"Mhm." I hummed before grabbing her hand again. "MOM! DAD! ROSS! SHANE!" I shouted as I walked through the house.

"WHAT?" someone shouted back.

"I think that's Shane." I said as we walked into the kitchen to find it empty. I stuck my head outside into the backyard and after finding that empty too I sighed.

"I think my brothers are the only ones home." I said as I led her up the stairs. I banged into Shane's room to find him lying on his bed playing video games, Ross on the edge beside him.

"What do you want?" Ross asked without even looking away from the TV.

"Not even a hello you twerps."

"No." Shane said.

"Fine then you won't get to meet my pretty friend."

"Wait!" both boys shouted and I grinned before pulling Ella gently in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Ross!" Ross said jumping up and sticking out his hand to Ella who giggled.

"I'm Ella."

"And I'm Shane." Shane said bumping Ross aside with his hip.

"How old are you?" Ross asked and I put my hands on Ella's shoulders.

"Too old for you." I said while pulling her closer and wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm almost eighteen." Ella said.

"Oh." the boys said.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Working." Shane answered as they both sat back down on the bed.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm gonna show Ella the house and then I'm gonna shower."

"Kay."

"Come on Ellie." I said taking her hand again and leading her down the hall to my room. I pushed the door open revealing the mess I had left and she raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't we talk about keeping your room clean John O'Callaghan?"

"I was in a rush."

"Still, remember last time it was a mess and you almost broke your face when you were on the phone with me?"

"You trip over thin air so don't talk trash." I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me before walking across my room and falling onto my bed.

"It's so soft, I'm never moving."

"That's fine by me." I said as I jumped into the bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist before tugging her closer.

"How about nap first and then you show me the house?"

"Sounds good." I said before snuggling against her.

We laid together quietly and not much later she fell asleep. Her pink lips were open ever so slightly as she breathed through her mouth and her chest rose and fell softly. I grinned and moved the curls off her head then kissed her cheek. I was so happy that Ella was here with me and I was excited that we would be spending the entire summer together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex, come on. It's time to go." Rian said into my ear and I pushed him away.

"Not yet." I said before licking my lips and looking out in the crowded living room at the party we were at.

Rian was my best friend and my band mate in our band All Time Low. We lived together and were super close. Rian and I had arrived at the party almost two hours ago and it was nearing two am. Rian wanted to go home and wanted to take me with him but I didn't want to leave….not yet at least.

"Come on Alex, you don't want to do this. What about Annie?"

I frowned at my girlfriend's name. She was the reason I was actually here. We had gotten into a fight earlier so I wanted to come to a party, get drunk and blow off some steam. Rian had reluctantly agreed, saying he was only coming to keep me out of trouble. I wished Jack, our fellow band member and my other best friend had come, he would have gotten drunk with me and would help me pick out hot girls but unfortunately he was away with his family before we went on tour for the summer.

Rian grabbed my arm and tried in vain to tug me towards the door. "Let go Ri, [i] I wanna have fun [/i]."

"Alex, this isn't fun. You don't want to do this. You love Annie."

"She's a bitch." I said before tugging my arm from his hand.

"Alex you're gonna regret this."

"No, I won't." I said as I suddenly darted between two people and slipped under the arm of a third.

I weaved in and out of people quickly loosing Rian and then straitening back up to look around the room. I smiled when I saw Lindsey, the girl I had been hooking up with on and off since high school. I slipped between the two people separating us and came up behind her. I moved her hair off her neck before placing a soft kiss there.

"Hey baby."

"Alexander Gaskarth." she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"How did you know?"

"I would know that voice anywhere."

She turned and smiled at me, "That's good. You wanna get out of here?"

"Actually I can't Alex, I have a boyfriend now."

My eyebrows furrowed together and she gave me a sympathetic look. "Sorry babe, better luck next time." she said before walking off and leaving me alone.

I sighed and looked around for a slutty looking girl that wouldn't be hard to coax back to my house and into my bed. I finally spotted a girl who was dancing alone and quickly made a beeline to her. I pushed over a couple people but I didn't care, I had one thing on my mind, that wonderful ass that she was currently shaking.

"Hey there beautiful." I purred as I came up behind her.

She turned quickly and raised a single eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alex Gaskarth." I said while holding out my hand and giving her a large grin.

"Lucy Jackson." she said returning my smile and shaking my hand.

"Wanna dance?" I asked and she nodded, taking my hand and leading me out to the middle of the dance floor.

Instantly her body was against mine, rubbing in all the right places and moving perfectly in time with mine. Lucy turned and pushed her long black hair from her face before pulling me closer to her by my shirt.

"You're hot." she whispered into my ear before she began to bite, kiss and suck at my neck.

I pulled her closer to me, put one hand on the small of her back and the other on her ass. I squeezed her butt and I heard her giggle before we started to make out.

I was just about to tug her up the stairs when I heard my name screeched. I turned and saw my girlfriend standing about five feet away, her face bright red.

"I think I have to go, I'll call you?" I said before quickly ducking down and pushing through people.

"Alexander Gaskarth! Don't you dare think about running!" she screamed and I gulped.

"Fuck. Rian! Rian! We need to get out of here!" I shouted while standing up and looking around for Rian.

I spotted him across the room and I groaned. Annie was coming from that direction and I would somehow need to get around her to get to him. I looked around and then I saw a way out.

I jumped on the couch that was beside me, stood on the arm and then dove off into the people. When I hit the ground I rolled and then instead of standing up fully I laid down against the ground and began to crawl. I heard Annie screeching my name and I was gonna make sure she didn't find me. Finally I reached the familiar legs and shoes and I stood up.

"Rian, we gotta get the fuck out of here." I said and he nodded.

"I've been looking for you dumbass." he said while grabbing my upper arm and dragging me out of the party.

"How the fuck did she know where I was?"

"Well let's see, you two fight and you instantly go party. This party is only three blocks over from our house you idiot."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Rian said as he dragged me towards the car.

"I can walk you know."

"I don't trust you, I'll let go and you'll disappear again."

"Rian!"

"No Alex, shut up." Rian said as we reached the car and he let me go slowly.

I groaned and got into the passenger's side before putting the seat back a little. "Why do I have shit luck?"

"Cause you're an ass."

"How am I an ass?"

"You cheat on Annie….all the time."

"It's not cheating."

"Then what is it?"

"Getting out the frustration I receive from our relationship."

"Alex, you're my best friend and I'm only saying this because I love you but you are the biggest asshole ever."

"How does that show me you love me again?"

"Look, I save your ass all the time. I'm tired of getting you out of trouble and lying for you. If you don't want to be with her then DON'T BE WITH HER!"

"Ey, no need to yell." I said while massaging my head.

"You are impossible." Rian said before starting his car and driving towards our house.

The next morning I woke up to a horrible hangover, banging at my front door and my dogs barking. I knew who it was and I rolled over onto my stomach before pulling my pillow over my head. I didn't want to deal with Annie right now and she could wait.

"Alex! Go answer the door!" Rian shouted suddenly walking into my room and I groaned.

"Don't feel like it."

"Well I feel like sleeping and I can't sleep with all the noise."

"Put a pillow over your head." I offered.

"Alex, I'm serious. Go talk to her."

"She's gonna kick me in the nuts."

"Wear a cup."

"Smart ass." I muttered as I climbed out of bed slowly.

"Whatever Alex, I don't care what you do. Just make the fucking noise stop." Rian said as he rubbed at his eye before walking out of my room.

I flicked my brown and blonde streaked hair from my eyes and walked out of my room, down the stairs and to the front door. I pushed aside my dogs with my foot gently before unlocking the door and cracking it slightly.

"Hey Annie, this is a bad time." I said while looking down at the small blonde hair woman.

"Bad time? You better fucking let me in you asshole." she said, her face getting really red.

"Actually I was wondering-" I started but she pushed the door open before I could even finish. "Alright, never mind I guess."

"You're lucky I don't kick you in the nuts!" she shouted and instantly my two dogs Baz and Peyton started barking.

"Can you not yell? The dogs and Rian is upstairs sleeping."

"You are so lucky I respect Rian." she hissed as I turned and walked into the kitchen.

I began to prepare coffee while she stood across the island from me. Her foot tapped against the ground repeatedly and I tried to ignore her but it was really getting to me.

"Can you stop that?"

"No!"

"What did I tell you about yelling?" I asked while turning to slam my hand against the table.

"You have no right to be mad right now!"

"Annie, last night you said you hated me, so uh, yeah. I went to a party. I'm pretty sure you started it."

"I said I hated you because you're an ass Alex."

"I'm not an ass!"

"Really, what are those on your neck?"

My hands went to my neck and even though I couldn't feel them, I knew there were hickeys everywhere. I blushed and she glared at me.

"I think we need to be done."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay."

"So you're not upset or mad….?"

"No actually. Maybe I'll actually be able to sleep in on a Sunday."

"You stupid asshole, I hope you rot in hell." she spat before stomping out of the kitchen.

I heard the door slam and I sighed before leaning back against the counter. I was just pouring myself freshly brewed coffee when Rian came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I'm getting really tired off all these early morning fights." Rian said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You won't have to deal with them anymore."

"You broke up with her?" he asked me surprised.

"Nope, she broke up with me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Single just in time for tour next week." I said grinning and Rian frowned.

"One day you're gonna meet someone, you're gonna truly love them and they're not gonna want to put up with your shit."

"Pfft, love is dumbasses, I'm [i]never[/i] going to fall in love."


	4. Chapter 4

"John…." I whispered shaking his arm.

John groaned and rolled over in his bed before pulling the blanket over his head. I frowned before poking his arm again. John didn't move and I bit down on my lip.

"John please wake up." I begged.

"Ella, go back to bed."

"John, I'm scared." I said, my voice cracking slightly and a few tears started to go down my face.

"What's the matter Ella?" John asked his voice thick with sleep as he slowly sat up.

"I had a nightmare."

"It was just a dream, nothing to be afraid of." he said as he lifted the blanket and patted the bed beside him.

I scrambled across the bed and into the spot. "It was scary."

"Wanna tell me about it?" John questioned as he wrapped his arm around me and tugged me closer.

"No."

"Well then how can I make it better?"

I played with John's blanket for a couple moments and I could feel his eyes on me. I knew what I wanted but I didn't want to be a nuisance. I chewed on my lip and when I shut my eyes all I could see was the nightmare. I looked up at John who was watching me patiently.

"Can I call Nick?"

"Of course, I don't know if he'll be awake though. It's almost four am there." John said as he grabbed his phone off of the bedside table and handing it to me.

I dialed the well-known number and then leaned my head against John's chest as it rang. It rang until it went to voicemail and I sighed before hanging up then handing the phone back to John. I bit down on my lip and tried to convince myself not to cry.

"He didn't answer."

"He's probably asleep Ella, is there anything I can do for you?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I was seconds from crying when John's phone rang and he looked down at it.

"It's Nick, here." he said handing me the phone.

I took it from him, pressed accept and then put the phone to my ear. "John? Is Ella okay? What's the matter?" Nick's panicked voice filled my ear.

"I'm fine." I said and I heard Nick let out a breath of relief.

"Why are you calling me so late then?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Was it the one where the man was chasing you?"

"Yeah." I said as tears began to fill my eyes at the thought of the dream.

"You know we would never let anything happen to you baby girl."

"I know but it was so real."

"Ella, nothing is ever going to get you. I promise."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good, now put John on the phone." Nick instructed and I offered the phone to John who was half asleep against the headboard.

"What's up Nick?" he asked tiredly.

I listened to John talk to Nick for twenty minutes and I couldn't really figure out what Nick wanted him to do. John mostly just said yes or no; sometimes he would say a couple more words. Finally they finished because John offered me the phone.

"Nick?" I asked once I took it back and pressed it to my ear.

"Ella, I explained everything to John. He's got everything under control. Just go back to sleep, okay?"

"But Nick-"

"No buts, you're fine. I promise. John said he would let you stay in his bed tonight."

"Okay."

"Okay, I love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you too."

"Get some sleep." Nick said before hanging up and I looked over at John.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay? You trust me, right?"

"Yes."

John smiled and ruffled my hair fondly before scooting down so he was lying down. I followed his lead and snuggled into his side, my head coming to rest on his chest.

"Just go to sleep, alright?" he said while stroking my hair and I bit down on my lip.

"John, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause Nick always sings to me when I have a nightmare, I can't go back to sleep without it."

"Alright, what does he sing to you?" John asked.

"Usually one of his songs."

"Crap, uh. I don't really know a lot of their songs."

"Then sing me one of yours?" I questioned sleepily and John nodded.

"[i]There was a new girl in town, she had it all figured out.

Well I'll state something rash. She had the most amazing….smile.

I bet you didn't expect that, she made me change my ways.

With eyes like sunsets baby and legs that went on for days[/i]"

I listened to John sing and I felt myself slipping into a deep sleep. Thankfully the rest of my dreams weren't filled with scary men chasing me and I was actually able to sleep. The next morning I woke to movement and I slowly opened my eyes to see John trying to untangle himself from my arms.

"I didn't mean to wake you up; I just really need to pee."

"It's kay." I said sleepily before rolling over and burying my face into John's pillow.

"Don't go back to sleep, Jared texted me and said to come over for a bit so you gotta get ready."

"Not moving."

"I'll drag you out of bed by your toes Ella, don't test me."

I sighed and sat up, the bright light that was pouring into John's room making me squint a bit. I was rubbing tiredly at my eyes when John walked back into his room and laughed at me.

"Your hair, it's a mess." he said and I frowned.

"Yours isn't so nice either." I said before sticking my tongue out at him.

"I know, I saw in the mirror. Why don't you get up and take a shower?" he asked while throwing a towel at my head.

"Why do we have to go so early?"

"Ella it's almost noon." John said and I searched around for something that had the time but John didn't have a clock.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so get up and get ready." he said and I huffed before climbing off his bed.

"Jared is a butt."

"Mhm, go shower before my brothers get up or we'll be waiting in line for the bathroom for hours." John warned.

A half hour later I finished in the shower and I walked into the guest room to go get ready. I heard John walk into the bathroom and I began to search through my suitcase for something to wear. After slipping on underwear and a bra I pulled out dark washed shorts and a white, blue and green striped shirt.

I had just finished putting on my green and black DCs when John walked in. "You ready to go?"

"Mhm." I said holding out my hand and John grabbed it before pulling me up from the floor.

"Let's go then."

John and I walked out of the house and into the hot Arizona sun which I had still hadn't adjusted to after a week of being here. John and I got into his very hot car and thankfully the first thing he did was turn it on then roll down the windows.

"It's pretty but it's hot!"

"It's not that bad."

"It really is."

"It's cause you live in Massachusetts, sixty degrees out and you guys think it's cool to wear booty shorts."

"Not true."

"So true. Was there last year in April and it was only like sixty-five out, most of the girls had shorts on."

"You saw me when you came! Was I wearing shorts?" I questioned and he shrugged.

"You own a lot of clothes; I can't keep up with you."

"I think it's cause you're wrong and you don't want to admit it."

"Shut up."

"Admit it."

"Okay, you're right, I'm wrong. Happy?"

"No. I already knew that. I'm [i]always[/i] right."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

John and I bickered the entire ride to Jared's. We continued to fight as we got out of the car and all the way into Jared's backyard where all the guys were. John sat down in a lawn chair and I plopped down on his lap, turning to face him and continued to say yes repeatedly.

"Shut up Ella." John finally said clapping his hand over my mouth. I licked his hand and he pulled his hand away sharply.

"Shouldn't have put your hand over my mouth."

"You are gross." John said as he wiped the spit onto my face.

"You love me." I said going to lick his face and he pushed me away.

"Will you guys just date or fuck already?" Halvo asked and we both turned to glare at him.

"Eiw."

"I'm eiw? You're eiw." John said and I frowned.

"I think I'm pretty damn hot." I said and John rolled his eyes.

"You are pretty damn conceited."

"Nah uh!"

"Shut up both of you!" Garrett said and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"What are we doing today?" I questioned as I leaned back against John's chest.

Halvo, Garrett, Jared, Kennedy, Pat and Pat's older Tim were all sitting around. Poor Garrett and Jared were bright red from the heat. Tim and Halvo were both shirtless and Kennedy was fanning himself.

"We were gonna do something but it's too hot." Kennedy whined.

"We can go swimming."

"No pool." Halvo told me.

"How about we play in a sprinkler?" I offered.

"No sprinkler." Jared told me.

"Oh! I have an idea! Let's make a slip and slide!"

"How do you do that?" Garrett asked. Both him and Pat leaned forward, suddenly interested.

"Well we need a big tarp or two if we want to make it really long! And something that we can use to hold down the sides that won't hurt if we crash into them, plus no tears soap so it's really slippery."

"We should do it!" Pat said excitedly looking at the other guys.

"I second that!" Garrett shouted and Tim nodded.

"I'm in." John said and they all looked at Kennedy, Jared and Halvo.

"Alright but we can't do in my yard. My dad will freak." Jared said.

"Let's do it!" Kennedy shouted and Halvo nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we need a place to do it at though."

"We can do it at my place." John offered and I turned to smile at him.

"Okay, I have a plan!" I shouted and all the guys looked at me.

"Halvo, Jared, Tim and Pat go to the store to get everything we need. The rest of us will go back to John's and make sure the backyard is clear of all rocks."

"Sounds good, let's go." John said standing up and lifting me with him. I locked my hands around the back of John's neck and he went to walk out of the yard but stopped for a moment. "Get some burgers and shit, we'll grill too."

"Alright, be there soon." Halvo said standing up.

John carried me out of the yard and when we got to the car he let me drop down. "You get backseat." Kennedy said pushing me aside to get to the front and I glared at him.

I climbed into the back and Garrett got in on the other side. The drive back to John's was a lot more quiet then the ride to Jared's and when we finally reached John's we all climbed out.

"Dude, I need to borrow shorts." Garrett said as we walked into the house.

"Yeah, me too." Kennedy said.

"Alright, come upstairs." John said climbing up the stairs.

The guys went into John's room and I went into the guest room. I quickly pulled out my green bikini from my suitcase that was on the floor by the bed before kicking off my sneakers. I quickly striped down and then put on my bikini. I frowned when I couldn't tie the back and I sighed before walking to the door.

"John! John! I need your help." I called down the hall.

John didn't answer and I sighed before holding the bikini up to cover my chest. I looked both ways and then ran out of the room then down the hall to John's room. I was about to reach John's door when Ross stepped out of his room and I banged into him before falling to the floor.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry." Ross said holding out his hand to me but I shook my head.

"Uh….gotta stay covered." I said looking down at my chest and Ross blushed.

"What's going on?" John asked coming out of his room with Kennedy and Garrett not far behind.

"I needed your help and I banged into your brother." I said as John looked from me to a very red faced Ross.

"Yeah….sorry…" Ross said before ducking his head down and going back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

John came up behind me and tugged me to my feet before taking the strings. "Did your top drop?"

"No."

"Then why was he so red?"

"He asked if he could help me up and I said I couldn't let go of my top."

"Oh. So asking him if he wants to join on the fun would be a bad idea?" Garrett asked and John nodded as he finished tying the bikini for me.

"I think he has a little crush."

"Shut up." I said and John laughed.

"Come on." John said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and we started down the stairs.

We walked into the kitchen to find John's mom standing by the AC, a cup of iced tea in her hand. When she heard us walk down she turned and smiled. When I had met her almost a week ago I had decided I liked her, a lot. She was extremely nice and sweet.

"What are you doing?" she questioned curiously.

I just realized it must look funny, me in a bikini and the three boys in just basketball shorts. The O'Callaghan's didn't have a pool and we all burned so it wasn't like we were going to tan.

"We're going to clean the yard of rocks cause we're making a slip and slide!" John said happily.

"Making?"

"Yeah, you'll see when we make it." John said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask your brothers if they want to join?"

"I don't know, they'll hear us outside. If they wanna then they can, come on guys." John said walking towards the back door.

"Wait! Sunscreen, all of you." Mrs. O'Callaghan said.

John sighed and we all waited while she searched for sunscreen. When she finally found it she made us put it on before going outside and making us take the bottle with us so the other guys could use some when they came.

"Spread out and looked for anything we can get hurt on. I don't feel like going to the hospital today." I said and all of the guys nodded before spreading out.

We spent the next half hour in the blazing sun, sweating and picking up anything we could get hurt on. Finally when I thought I was going to pass out from the heat, all of the guys showed up with their hands full of stuff. We all scrambled over to help and when we got everything to the porch all of the guys looked at me.

"What do we do now?"

"Uh, you guys spread out the tarps. Make sure the first and second are overlapping." I said pointing to Tim, Jared and Kennedy. "You guys put the sand bags on the corners." I said to Pat and Garrett. "And you go get the hose." I said to John before going to help Pat and Garrett with the sand bags.

Twenty minutes later we had managed to lay out the tarp, get it pinned down and John dragged over the hose. I was searching for the bottle of the no tears soap when I heard the door open. John's mom was standing in the doorway with Ross and Shane and I smiled at them.

"All of you make sure you put on sunscreen." she warned and while everyone put on sunscreen John and I covered the tarp with water and soap.

"Okay, we're ready!" I said placing the hose down by the top of the tarp and threw the soap a foot away from the tarp.

"Try it out." John said pushing me gently.

"Oh, I get to be the one to get hurt if I go flying?"

"It was your idea." John said and I rolled my eyes before backing up a bit.

I was a couple feet away before I started running and then I jumped right where the tarp started. My stomach landed on the wet tarp and I slipped and slid down the entire tarp. I landed in the grass and I sat up, giggling before holding up a thumb.

"It's sweet!"

All of the guys scrambled to be next, pushing each other so they could all get into line. I stood up, wiped the soap from my face and then ran around to join the end of the line. John was at the back and I leaned my head against his chest.

"It's so much fun!"

"You're all soapy." John pointed out and I nodded.

The rest of the day we played around on the slip and slide until the sun started to go down. We were all tired and hungry so John's parents offered to cook us food on the grill while we started a fire in the fire pit. I was exhausted though and I curled up with John in the hammock that was a few feet from where the guys were sitting around the fire.

"I had fun today." I said as I yawned and leaned my head against John's chest.

"Mhm, so did I." John said while he moved over slightly.

"It's so nice out." I said looking up into the star filled sky.

"Yeah, do you want a s'more? I want a s'more."

"Yeah, can you get me a hoodie too? It's kind of cold."

"If you put on pants then you wouldn't be cold." John teased.

"I don't feel like changing out of my bathing suit." I whined and John smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back." John said before climbing out of the hammock then walked towards the fire. I watched as he convinced Garrett to make us marshmallows before he walked into the house. I shut my eyes as I waited and before I knew it John was back in the hammock with me offering me the hoodie in his hand.

"Thanks." I said as I pulled on the hoodie that I knew belonged to John. It smelt of his cologne and it was kind of soothing. I grabbed the second s'more in his hand before leaning back against his chest.

"I hate that you live so far away, it would be awesome if we could do this all the time."

"Yeah." I said around my mouthful of s'more.

"You've got marshmallow everywhere."

I shoved the rest of the s'more into my mouth and then licked the leftover marshmallow off of my hands. John laughed at me and I smiled at him before shutting my eyes.

"I'm tired."

"Sleep." John said and I yawned.

"You won't leave me out here, right?"

"Right, I won't." John said before kissing my temple. I sighed contently and leaned my head against John's chest. I really wanted the rest of the summer to go this way, having a good time just hanging out with my friends and I hoped nothing would ruin the summer.


End file.
